the_new_new_directionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Casting Call
The New New Directions, Episode One: Casting Call "Glee club tryouts?" Andrea Lee was reading over the bulletin boards around the school, trying to find somewhere to fit in among her peers. So far, no luck. She was tempted to put her name on the empty list. Her Mom had always said that she was a great singer. But Moms are supposed to be supportive and say stuff like that. So her opinion doesn't count. She sighed and walked away from the small paper, despite it almost calling her name. She looked back a few seconds later, and saw a perky redhead sign her name on the list. She walked back to the list and looked at the name. Heather Samuels. Wasn't she an honor student? Why would she sign up for Glee Club? "Um, excuse me?" A voice said behind her. Andrea jumped and turned around. In frint of her was a tall boy, about her age, with brown hair and a tan. "Were you going to sign up?" "Oh, um no," She moved out of his way and let him through. "Thanks," He smiled warmly and wrote his name on the list. Shane Gregory. He smiled at her again, "Now you know my name, can I know yours?" "Oh! I'm Andrea. Feel free to call me Andi." "Nice name, Andi," He smiled a whitestrips and invisalign-perfect smile. "I guess I'll see you around?" "Yeah. For sure," Andi smiled awkwardly. Why does she always do this around cute guys? Shane flashed another smile and walked away. Andi sighed and walked toward History with Mr. Schuester. Her last period of the day. After this, it was free period, and then home. She walked in and immediately took a seat in the back corner. Perfect. As other kids started filing in, Mr. Schuester, a middle-aged guy in a vest and bow tie, stepped up front. "Hey, guys. I'm Mr.Schuester. Feel free to call me Mr. Schue. So, since it's our first class, we'll just be going over rules and stuff." Mr. Schue passed out a bunch of papers that Andi put in her binder. He said how you have to do your homework and study, blah blah blah, the usual first day of school stuff. After what seemed like an eternity, the hour was up and it was time to go. As the other kids filed out of the room, Andi stayed behind, "Hey, Mr. Schue?" "Yeah... Andrea, right?" "It's Andi," She smiled and nodded. "Alright, Andi, what can I do for you?" He stacked a bunch of papers on his desk and smiled warmly. "Um, did you need any help getting ready for tomorrow? I always help my teachers when it's possible. I have to be doing something or I might not survive." "No, I'm good. I actually have to go to Glee Club auditions, and I can't leave you alone in the room." "Oh, you're running the auditions?" She asked. "Yeah. Why, did you want to audition?" He looked at her hopefully. "N-no. I was just wondering if I could watch," She smiled lightly, "It'd sort of be like a free concert." "Yeah, that's fine. Just come with me," He smiled at her, and she returned the smile. They walked through the massive halls of McKinley High until they reached the auditorium. "Alright, everybody, I'll just go in order as it is onn the list," Mr. Schue addressed the students sitting in the rows of seats. Andi took a seat next to Mrs. Schuester, the guidance counselor. "So, first, we have Heather Samuels." The same redhead skipped onto the stage. "Hey. I'll be doing Payphone by Maroon 5." "Okay, whenever you're ready," Mrs. Schuester smiled warmly. Heather breathed deeply as the background music began playing. "I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone? Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?" She smiled and began the first verse, swaying slightly. "Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember the people we used to be. It's even harder to picture that you're not here next to me. You say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try? And in our time that you wasted all of our bridges burned down. I've wasted my nights. You turned out the lights. Now I'm paralyzed. Still stuck in that time when we called it love, but even the sun sets in paradise." She flashed a smile to the audience and sang the chorus again. Mr. Schue looked very impressed. "If happy ever after did exist, I would still be holding you like this. All those fairytales are full of it. One more stupid love song I'll be sick. Oh, You turned your back on tomorrow, cause you forgot yesterday. I gave you my love to borrow, but just gave it away. You can't expect me to be fine, I don't expect you to care. I know I've said it before but all of our bridges burned down." She sang the chorus again and ended the song with a bow. "Very nice, Heather," Mr. Schue smiled, "You're in!" "Yay! Thank you!" Heather grinned and skipped off the stage. "Okay, next we have Shane Gregory," Mrs. Schuester smiled, causing Andi to smile. "What song are you doing?" "I'm gonna take a risk and do It Will Rain by Bruno Mars," He sighed. "Alright, good luck," Mr. Schue nodded. "If you ever leave me, baby, leave some morphine at my door. 'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication o realize what we used to have, we don't have it anymore. There's no religion that could save me. No matter how long my knees are on the floor. So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin' to keep you by my side, to keep you from walkin' out the door." He closed his eyes and sang the chorus. He got really in to the song, and his perfect voice sounded amazing with that song. "'Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby. There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby. Just like the clouds my eyes will do the same. If you walk away everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain." "I'll never be your mother's favorite. Your daddy can't even look me in the eye. Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing. Sayin' "There goes my little girl walkin' with that troublesome guy". But they're just afraid of something they can't understand. Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds. Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try. I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding, if that'll make you mine." He smiled and sang the chorus again. "Oh, don't you say goodbye. Don't you say goodbye. I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding if that'll make it right." He finished the song with a bow and smiled. "You've got an amazing voice!" Mrs. Schuester grinned. Andi had to agree. "She's right. You're in! Last, but certainly not least, Mike Robinson," A boy with short dirty-blonde hair stepped onto the stage and grabbed a guitar from the back. "I'll be doing Drive By by Train." Before Mr. Schue could speak, he strummed his guitar, "On the other side of a street I knew stood a girl that looked like you. I guess that's déjà vu, but I thought this can't be true. 'Cause you moved to west LA, or New York or Santa Fe, Or wherever to get away from me." He smirked at Heather and continued the song, "Oh but that one night was more than just right. I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through. Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell, because I really fell for you. Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you. This is not a drive by. Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply, Hefty bag to hold my love. When you move me everything is groovy. They don't like it sue me. Either way you do me. Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you. This is not a drive by." "On the upside of a downward spiral, my love for you went viral. And I loved you every mile you drove away. But now here you are again, so let's skip the "how you been" And get down to the "more than friends" at last." He winked and sang the chorus again. "Please believe that when I leave, there's nothing up my sleeve but love for you and a little time to get my head together too." He finished the song and smirked, putting the guitar back. "Very talented group this year. I think you all have great potential. Congratulations, all of you!" Mr. Schue smiled as the bell rang. Everyone left the room, but Andi stayed behind. Once she was sure everyone was gone, she walked up to the stereo. She selected her favorite song and grabbed a mic. "Hey… everybody loses it. Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes. And hey… yeah I know what you're going through. Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive." Andi smiled and danced around the stage. "People like us we've gotta stick together. Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever. Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten. It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom. Oh woah oh oh woah oh, we are all misfits living in a world on fire. Oh woah oh oh woah oh, sing it for the people like us, the people like us." She move my hair into my face and jump up and down, getting really in to the song. "Hey, this is not a funeral. It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage. Just wait, everything will be okay. Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames." She sang the chorus again, smiling widely. "They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me. This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed. So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare. Tonight we're gonna change forever." She finished the song with a smile, but jumped when she heard applause. A figure stepped forward, revealing Mr. Schue. "Mr. Schue, what are you doing here?" "I forgot my clipboard. I think the better question would be why didn't you tell me you could sing like that? You need to be in Glee Club!" "I don't know. I don't really sing in front of people." She bit her lip. "With all the confidence you just used, I find that very hard to believe. Just come to one meeting. If you like it, stay. If you don't, don't come back." "Um, okay. I'll be there," Andi smiled lightly. Mr. Schue smiled wide and left the room, followed by a nervous Andi. Payphone.PNG It Will Rain.PNG Drive By.PNG People Like Us.PNG